


טיפים שימושיים

by Ellie_Green



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_Green/pseuds/Ellie_Green
Summary: חייל החורף צריך להתחבב על קפטן אמריקה
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1





	טיפים שימושיים

לחייל הייתה משימה חדשה. הוא מינה אותה לעצמו. המשימה האמיתית והחשובה הראשונה מאז שהוציא את "מטרה רמה 6" מהנהר במקום לתת לקפטן לטבוע.

הוא לא היה צריך לעשות זאת, אם כבר החייל לא ביצע את המשימה. אבל הוא משך את הקפטן החוצה וווידא שהוא ישרוד.

מאותו היום הכל השתנה.

ראשית, החייל לא היה צריך לחזור עם דיווח לאוֺצֵר (מר פירס מת, וזה היה בו-זמנית מוזר ונעים מאוד). שנית, הידרה נחשפה, הושמדה כמעט לחלוטין, וסביר להניח שלא תתחדש בזמן הקרוב.

ושלישית, וזה הדבר החשוב ביותר, החייל היה עכשיו אדון לעצמו. הוא ישן כמה שרצה. במיטה, לא בתוך קריו או על שולחן מתכת. הוא אכל את מה שרצה. אפילו את הנקניקיות שהיו אסורות לחלוטין. סוף סוף מצא טעם לחיים. הוא קרא את הביטוי הזה במגזין, שבו יעצו כיצד לטפל בתינוקות. והחייל איכשהו ידע שמחצית מההמלצות שגויות.

אז החייל הקצה לעצמו משימה חדשה. הוא היה צריך לחזור לקפטן כדי להיזכר בפרטים חשובים אחרים מעברו. המוזיאון טען שהקפטן הכיר את באקי (זה היה שמו של החייל לפני כן. דבר מדהים) מאז ילדותו. החייל לא מצא שום מידע שהקפטן אופס גם כן. אם כך, הקפטן חייב לזכור את כל מה שקשור לעבר של החייל. וחייב לספר לו את כל זה.

ובשביל זה צריך להתחבב על הקפטן.

לחייל הייתה הרגשה עמומה שהקפטן גם ככה כבר מחבב אותו, אחרת הוא לא היה עושה את כל המעשים חסרי המשמעות הללו על הגשר ועל ההליקרייר. ולא היה רודף אחרי החייל בכל רחבי ניו יורק, לשם שניהם עברו לאחר שפרויקט תובנה נכשל.

אבל החייל צריך להיות בטוח לגמרי בנאמנותו של הקפטן.

אז הוא פתח דף אינטרנט ולחץ על הקישור: "איך להתחבב על גבר" הקפטן בהחלט היה גבר, אין כאן טעות. המקור הציע תריסר שיטות מוכחות שנותנות ערבות מוחלטת לתוצאה חיובית. המון תגובות חיוביות אישרו זאת. החייל שמח שמצא מקור כה אמין.

בנוסף, החייל נאה באופן אובייקטיבי, מה שמגדיל את הסבירות להצלחה במשימה.

לקפטן לא היה שום סיכוי.

טיפ ראשון. ענדי עגילים סקסיים. הם ידגישו לטובה את העקומה החלקה של צווארך.

לחייל לא היו עגילים, והוא לא התכוון לנקב את אוזניו, גם לא בשביל הקפטן.

לחייל היו סכינים מדהימות וסקסיות מאוד. "טאנטו" המהמם, "שייטן" המאלף ו"ברט" הנפלא לא ישאירו אף אחד אדיש, ויפגינו בצורה מושלמת את העקומה החלקה של פרק כף היד. גם על זרוע המתכת.

החייל ארב לקפטן כשזה ניסה לאתר אותו במחסן נטוש הרחק מחוץ לעיר. לפרוטוקול: החייל מעולם לא בילה את הלילה במחסנים נטושים. למטרות כאלה יש מוֺטֵלים ודירות ריקות.

החייל יצא מהחושך, חסם את דרכו של הקפטן, שלף את הסכין הראשונה, וגלגל אותה בחינניות בין אצבעותיו. הקפטן קפא, בטח נדהם מהמיומנות. הוא הרים את כפות ידיו לאט לאט, והביט אל החייל בעיניים פעורות.

"שלום באקי," אמר הקפטן בשקט, מבלי לזוז, והביט בסכין בידיו של החייל. "אני סטיב. אתה זוכר..."

החייל הוציא את הסכין השנייה והשליך אותה. הסכין נכנסה בול בחמישה סנטימטרים מראשו של הקפטן - בדיוק לאן שהחייל כיוון. הו, כמה הוא מגניב. הקפטן בהחלט התרשם מהמיומנות שלו, כי הוא נרתע ובלע רוק. תחת מבטו של החייל, הוא הרים את כפות ידיו עוד יותר גבוה.

"אני לא מאיים, באקי. תקשיב..."

טיפ שני. התגרי בו. כשהוא קורא בשמך, שאלי "מה?" מספר פעמים. זה יעזור לחסל במהירות את הניכור ביניכם.

"מי זה באקי?" אמר החייל בקור רוח, גאה בעצמו.

הקפטן עצם את עיניו לזמן קצר ושוב פקח את עיניו. קמט עגום הופיע בין גבותיו.

"כך קוראים לך. קראו בעבר," אמר הקפטן עם קושי מסוים. "אני חבר שלך. אני אעזור לך. בבקשה תן לי..."

טיפ שלישי. תני לו לשים לב שאת מסתכלת עליו. וחייכי כשאת פוגשת את מבטו. הוא יפסיק לפחד ממך ויחליט להתקרב.

החייל בהה בעיני הקפטן. הוא מעד באמצע המשפט, פתח וסגר את פיו מספר פעמים. נראה שזה עובד. החייל באיטיות משך את שפתיו בחיוך, ושלף את הסכין השלישית, הכי מפוארת. הקפטן נסוג מיד לאחור, יותר ויותר, עד שהוא פגע בקיר, כשהוא מרים את כפות הידיים מעלה. מוזר, הוא היה אמור להתקרב.

"אוקיי, באקי, הבנתי," אמר הקפטן איכשהו בלחץ. "אני הולך..."

מה זאת אומרת?

"אשאיר לך קצת כסף, אתה הרי זקוק לו? ואת מספר הטלפון והכתובת שלי. תבוא מתי שאתה רוצה, בכל עת."

הקפטן הוריד באיטיות את ידיו, עוד יותר לאט הוציא חבילה מכיס הז'קט, והניח אותה על הרצפה.

"מקווה שאראה אותך שוב. אבל הבנתי, אני יותר לא רודף אחריך. טוב?"

הממ, איכשהו לא טוב במיוחד. המטרה לא הושגה. מעניין מה יש בחבילה? הקפטן נסוג כשהוא מקפיד על כפות ידיים מורמות, פנה אל היציאה. אוקיי, זה מספיק להיום. יש צורך ללמוד את השיטות במאמר הזה בקפידה רבה יותר, ולתכנן את הפגישה הבאה. החייל הרים את החבילה ונעלם, בכוונה לבחון את המתנה בחדרו.

***

בשקית ניילון עבה עם חציל מצויר, נמצאו צרור שטרות עבה, טלפון נייד (לא ניתן למעקב, החייל בדק) ופתק עם ציור קריקטורי של החייל בעודו צעיר ושל הקפטן במצבו המקורי החצי-מת. מתחת לציור, בכתב היד של הקפטן נאמר, "באקי, אני יודע שאתה לא זוכר אותי. אבל הצלת אותי, ואני מקווה שנוכל להסתדר. אני רוצה לעזור לך. יש לי דיור, אוכל, כסף. אתה תהיה מוגן אצלי. אני לא דורש שתזכור אותי או שתתקשר איתי. אני רק רוצה לדעת שאתה בסדר, שהידרה לא תשיג אותך. בבקשה תחזור הביתה. חבר שלך, סטיב. "

החייל יישר את הפתק בצורה נאה, ליטף את הנייר בקצות אצבעותיו, ואז קיפל אותו מספר פעמים והסתיר אותו בכיס החזה שלו, לאחר שהכניס אותו למארז אטום למים. הוא ישב מספר דקות בניסיון להתמודד עם הרעש ההולך וגובר בראשו ועם לבו ההולם. כשחזר לעצמו, משך אליו את המחשב הנייד שלו עם דף פתוח של טיפים נבחרים, והתעמק בעיון.

***

טיפ רביעי. תעשי את עצמך כאילו טעית בחלון הדיאלוג, ותשאלי על תוכניותיו להערב. תזמיני אותו איתך.

החייל לא כל כך הבין במה מדובר, אז בדיוק בחצות הוא העיף את החלון בדירת הקפטן, קפץ פנימה, ונחת ממש מול המיטה. הקפטן זינק, זרק את השמיכה, שם לפניו את המגן שהרים מהרצפה, וקפא, בוהה בחייל בפה פעור. על לחיו הוטבע סימן של כרית, ושערו בלט לכל עבר. והוא היה לבוש רק בתחתונים. משום מה עובדה זו הרגיזה את החייל, ותחושה מוזרה התעוררה בבטנו. החייל קימט את מצחו כשהוא בוחן את קפטן מכף רגל ועד ראש, ונזכר בנקודה הבאה בהוראות.

"מה התוכניות שלך?" דרש החייל.

הקפטן פתח את פיו עוד יותר, וגרם לו להילחץ. הוא הוריד את מגנו, התיישב על המיטה, והרים את מבטו. ככה נראה מוכר יותר בצורה כלשהי.

"באק, אולי קצת תה? ונדבר?"

טוב, הטכניקה עובדת. ברור, הוא חייל החורף. אין לו כישלונות (מקרה חיסול הקפטן לא נחשב). במטבח, הקפטן, שכבר לבש חולצת טריקו ומכנסיים, שפך תה לשני ספלים, הכין במהירות כריכים עם נקניק, בעוד שהחייל התבונן בכל צעד שלו מהשולחן.

"תוכניות", חזר החייל בבירור, מתוך כוונה לדבוק בקפדנות בשיטה שבחר.

הקפטן הנהן, התיישב ממול, לקח ספל לידיו. קימט את גבותיו.

"עכשיו אנחנו מחפשים בסיסי הידרה פעילים, יש רמזים, אבל מעט מידע. אני מתכוון למחוץ את הידרה. להשמיד לחלוטין, כמו שהייתי צריך עוד בשנת 1945. אני מקווה שבעזרתך. אבל אם אתה לא רוצה, אז, כמובן, אתה לא חייב, הכל בסדר," הוסיף הקפטן במהירות, והביט בפניו.

הממ ... החייל לא התכוון לזה, אבל גם משהו. בהוראות נאמר שיש לשמוח מכל תוצאה, אפילו משלילית. נעבור לשלב הבא. איך להעביר את השיחה בצורה חלקה לזכרונותיו ולעברו של החייל?

טיפ חמישי. תתקרבי. ואז שמרי על קשר עין מספיק זמן כדי להוריד לאט לאט את המבט אל שפתיו.

החייל נד קדימה מעל השולחן, והביט בפיו של הקפטן. הקפטן נחנק, נכווה מהתה החם כששתה מהר מדי מהספל, השתעל. הוציא את לשונו בצורה מצחיקה ונופף עליה בכף ידו. המראה נראה מאוד מוכר. החייל קם באנחה, הוציא שקית ירקות מהמקפיא, והגיש אותה לקפטן.

"תודה, באק," לחש הקפטן, מבלי להוריד את מבטו ממנו, והניח את החבילה על שפתיו.

בהוראות לא נאמר מה לעשות אם המטרה נפצעה במהלך המשימה. לחייל חסרים באופן קריטי הנתונים הדרושים. יש צורך בחיפוש שיטות נוספות. הוא סיים את התה שלו בלגימה אחת, ודחף את הכריכים האחרונים לכיסי הז'קט.

"אתה לא תישאר?" שאל הקפטן בשקט, ושם את כפות ידיו לפניו. "יש לי חדר אורחים. וגם הספה בסלון מאוד נוחה. ולארוחת הבוקר אטגן את הנקניקיות ואכין וופלים. עם סירופ."

החייל הרהר. הוא הספיק להסתכל סביבו, והדירה ממש מצאה חן בעיניו. די מתאימה כמקלט זמני. וגם כקבוע.

אבל...

טיפ שישי. בשני הדייטים הראשונים, בשום פנים ואופן אל תשארי ללילה. את הרי בחורה הגונה.

החייל אינו בחורה, אבל הוא הגון ביותר. אז לא.

"נתראה," פלט החייל.

הוא שוב הביט בתשומת לב בעיני הקפטן, ואז בשפתיו כדי לחזק את האפקט, ויצא דרך החלון השבור.

התהליך בעיצומו. החייל היה מרוצה מעצמו.

***

טיפ שביעי. שלחי לו תמונה עם פוסטר של קולנוע וכיתוב: "הצג בשעה 16:40. אחלוק איתך מחצית מהפופקורן שלי."

החייל צילם מרחוק בסיס של הידרה, שבו החלה תנועה חשודה בימים האחרונים, שלח את התמונה למספר היחיד שהיה שמור בטלפון החדש, ואז שלח הודעה עם קואורדינטות וטקסט:

"מחכה לך בעשר בערב. מחצית מההידרה שלך."

הטלפון הסלולרי החל מיד לצלצל, אך החייל למד היטב את ההוראות, ולא ענה על מנת לעורר את העניין אצל הקפטן.

בשעה עשר בדיוק תקפו הנוקמים את הבסיס, ועשו את כל העבודה המלוכלכת במקום החייל. בעוד המפלצת הירוקה התרוצצה בשאגה על פני הקומות (העתיד זה משהו) יחד עם איש הברזל, החייל הוריד במהירות ומבלי שירגישו בו את הנתונים להם היה זקוק מהשרת, לקח את נשקו, ופיצץ בדרך את האולם בו הותקנו הכיסא ותא הקריו. בבסיס זה החזיקו את החייל כמעט חמש שנים, ורק לאחר פלישת החייזרים הוא הועבר לוושינגטון.

מזל שהנוקמים טסו היום ללא האלמנה השחורה, אחרת היה קשה יותר לחייל לצאת משם בלי שישימו לב אליו. אבל קודם היה משהו אחר לעשות. בבניין תת קרקעי נסתר, אחת המעבדות עסקה בשחזור של סרום חייל-על.

טיפ שמיני. שלחי לו הזמנה ספונטנית: "לעולם לא תאמין איפה אני נמצאת עכשיו. אתה חייב לראות את זה."

החייל צילם את הכלובים שלכל אחד מהם יכל להיכנס בקלות גבר גדול. מחציתם היו ריקים, ובשאר ישבו, שכבו או שוטטו אנשים סחוטים, ממלמלים משהו לעצמם, ולופתים את ראשיהם. אפילו החייל הרגיש צמרמורת. הוא שלח את התמונה לסטיב והוסיף טקסט: "אתה צריך לראות את זה. תעזור להם." הוא שלח הוראה קצרה כיצד להגיע למעבדה, ונעלם אפילו לפני שהספיק לפגוש את הקפטן.

הלב היה קודר, החייל רצה לשטוף במהירות את העפר, ולא לחשוב על שום דבר במשך כמה שעות. ובלי זיכרונות, בבקשה.

לקראת הבוקר הגיע מסרון: "לקחנו אותם לבית החולים. יעזרו להם. תודה, באקי." בכל זאת, הקפטן הוא אדם טוב, גם מבלי לקחת בחשבון את כל הסיפור של ידידותם ההיפותטית.

***

טיפ תשיעי. תשאירי תגובות בעמוד שלו ברשתות החברתיות.

בשביל. מה. זה.

החייל החל לפקפק בנכונות הטכניקה שנבחרה. עדיין אין הצלחה. ולקפטן אין עמוד ברשת חברתית. אפילו איזשהו עמוד אומלל, שלא חודש כבר במשך שנים. החייל שקל את האופציה להתעלם מנקודה זו, אך בכל זאת התגנב בלילה אל כרזה ענקית עם דמויות הנוקמים וריסס עליה: "ברוקלין לנצח". הוא חיפש באינטרנט אפשרויות לתגובות וויתר על ההכי פופולריות כמו "אתה סקסי, בוא נצא?" ו"תתחתן איתי" לטובת שפיות.

טיפ עשירי. תחמיאי לו.

זה היה קשה. החייל לא יכול היה לחשוב על שום דבר שניתן לשבח עליו את הקפטן. להשראה הוא קרא בעיון את המסמכים ההיסטוריים, וצפה בכל הסרטונים באינטרנט, כולל ההקלטות בהן הוא עצמו היה עם הקפטן. עם זאת, לאחר שלמד את כל החומרים, היה לחייל רצון עז:

א) לנעול את הקפטן בתא משוריין;

ב) לצעוק, ולהיזכר בעקביות בכל הרמאות עם המסמכים במשרדי גיוס, בניסויים מסוכנים על אנשים (ארסקין, יש לך מזל שאתה מת), ובמטוס שהוטבע;

ג) לזרוק את המפתח מהתא לים.

זה לא נשמע כמו מחמאות.

אבל אמור להיות משהו טוב בקפטן? ללא ספק, אחרת למה החייל ... כאן הוא איבד את חוט המחשבה.

טיפ אחד עשר. תהיי כנה איתו ועם עצמך. למה את זקוקה דווקא לאדם הזה?

החייל היפנט את הטיפ האחרון. הקשה מכולם. היה חכם יותר להיעלם מיד לאחר אירועי התובנה, אך החייל לא רק שהה בעיר, אלא גם עקב אחרי הקפטן לניו יורק, ואף אפשר לו לשלוח לו הודעות טקסט מדי יום מבלי לזרוק את הטלפון שהוא הביא לו. החייל אפילו ענה לכמה מהם. שיא חוסר המקצועיות.

לאחר שבחן ברצינות את האפשרות לעזוב, לרדת למחתרת כל כך עמוק, שאיש לא ימצא, הוא הבין שהוא לא יכול לעשות את זה. החייל חש ברע ברגע שדמיין את הקפטן שולח הודעה אל החלל, וממתין ללא תקווה לתשובה.

למה אתה זקוק דווקא לאדם הזה?

ובכן זה ברור. יש לו משימה - להיזכר בהכל מעברו שקדם להידרה. הקפטן הוא היחיד שמכיר את החייל, ושעדיין חי וזוכר. והוא לא אויב, מה שמאוד יעיל במצב הזה. אין עוד סיבות.

תהיה כנה עם עצמך.

ועוד החייל מרגיש רצון בלתי הגיוני מתמיד להשאיר את הקפטן באופק, ועוד יותר טוב - בהישג היד. מאחורי הגב, רצוי. אופטימלי - לחיות יחד, כמו פעם (מאיפה זה בראש שלו?). ואולי ככה יחזרו עוד זכרונות עם הקפטן. החייל העדיף את נתחי הזיכרון האלה מכיוון שכולם היו טובים. אפילו אלה שבהם הוא סותם את אפו המדמם של הקפטן, ונוזף בו על מאבק נואש נוסף.

בעמוד נטען הסרטון הבא, בו הקפטן מיהר לעבר חבורת חייזרים, בלי מגן אפילו. החייל חשב בקדרות שהמשוגע הזה לא השתנה אף מעט מאז שנות השלושים.

לטלפון הגיע מסרון חדש: "מצאנו בסיס מצפון לבוסטון. מחרתיים מתכננים תקיפה. תבוא איתנו? הצוות רוצה להכיר אותך."

זה אותו מגרש האימונים הצבאי עם טנקים ומאה מטר שדה מוקשים מסביב?

החייל קם, אסף את חפציו, ותוך חצי שעה היה בפתח דירת הקפטן. הפעם הוא דפק בדלת. הוא איש הגון.

"באקי!" אמר הקפטן (סטיב, למעשה) בשמחה כשפתח לו את הדלת.

"תספר לי הכל", הציב החייל תנאי. ואז הוא נכנס, נושא את התיקים פנימה. " על העבר. וגם על העתיד."

"כמובן, בשמחה, באק," סטיב קרן בחיוך כשצעד הצידה, ודחק את מרפקו בטעות. "כנס. ברוך הבא הביתה. התגעגעתי אליך."

החייל נכנס לסלון, הביט סביב, שם את תיקו על הספה, שלף כמה אקדחים, תחב אותם מתחת לשמיכה מגולגלת ששכבה על הקצה.

"אשן כאן."

ומכיוון שהזמן היה כבר חצות בערך, עדיף כבר עכשיו. סטיב התיישב לצידו, עדיין מחייך.

"אתה רעב? אני יכול להכין כריכים. ואם כבר, למיטה יכנסו יותר כלי נשק," אמר סטיב, וצפה איך החייל דוחף את הסכינים לכל מיני מקומות בספה.

החייל הביט עליו בחשדנות. הוא הוציא רובה שגם בצורה מפורקת תפס חצי תיק.

"ולו ממש מתאים להתמקם בארונית ליד המיטה."

"אתה מושך אותי למיטה שלך?" שאל החייל בישירות.

למעשה, הוא קרא ממש הרבה מאמרים בנושא הזה כשחיפש הוראות מתאימות למשימתו. הוא הכיר את כל הטריקים האלה.

"מה?! לא! אני מדבר על חדר שינה לאורחים."

"חבל."

"הא?..." שאל סטיב בקול אבוד, ופתח את פיו.

זה כבר היה טריק ממש שפל.

"יש לי משימה - לגרום לך לחבב אותי."

תהיה כנה איתו.

"אני מחבב אותך," השיב סטיב איכשהו בזעם, ואחז באצבעות את קת הרובה.

"אני יודע, בדיוק נזכרתי לא מזמן," החייל סידר את ידית הסכין שבלטה בין הכריות. "אני רוצה לישון. בוא נדבר מחר, וצריך עוד לדון על המשימה הזו בבוסטון."

"אה, בטח."

סטיב קפץ מיד, שחרר את הקת. הוא ניגב את כפות ידיו במכנסיו, וכל מראהו הקרין רצון להישאר.

"ממ, במה בדיוק נזכרת?" הוא שאל כלאחר יד.

החייל הניח את תיקו על הרצפה, שלף את הפיג'מה שלו מתיק הגב שלו (כי הוא לא פרא-אדם), ואז ניגש אל סטיב, ונתן לו נשיקה קלה על השפתיים, כשהוא אוחז בסנטרו.

"בזה."

סטיב עמד כמה שניות בעיניים עצומות ופה פתוח, מתנודד מעט. ואז הוא ליקק את שפתיו, ורכן קדימה, תופס באצבעותיו את מותניו של החייל. הנשיקה השנייה יצאה ארוכה ונעימה הרבה יותר. והשלישית כבר איימה להרוס את ההגדרות של החייל באופן בלתי הפיך. בין הרביעית לחמישית הם איכשהו מצאו את עצמם על הספה, ואחרי העשירית על הרצפה, כשסטיב פגע באחד הסכינים בברכו. סטיב לא חזר למיטתו באותו הלילה.

המשימה הושלמה. אפילו יותר מהמתוכנן. החייל מעולם לא נכשל.


End file.
